


Esperanza

by OlivierCash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey tenía que decirle algo a Poe y debía hacerlo ya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> La Guerra de las Galaxias/Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas, aunque este fic se basa en Star Wars: El despertar de la fuerza, dirigida y coescrita por J.J. Abrams

No era un lugar precisamente tranquilo y silencioso. Se podía escuchar de fondo y sin pausa mucho movimiento y el sonido de las máquinas. Al principio, esos sonidos resultaban molestos, mas, poco a poco, se iban obviando y uno se acostumbraba a ellos.

Los primeros días, pasar tanto rato en ese lugar le había puesto un poco nervioso, solía intentar por todos los medios evitar estar ahí. Pero la persona que se encontraba tumbada en esa cama, sin moverse y en coma, era un buen amigo. Y al contrario del resto de sus compañeros, Finn era un recién llegado y eran pocos los amigos que tenía. En concreto, él mismo y Rey. La cual, se solía pasar todo el tiempo que podía a su lado.

El poco tiempo que le quedaba, puesto que no tardaría en partir para buscar a Luke Skywalker y volverse su aprendiz. Ella tenía la esperanza de que Finn despertaría antes de su marcha y que podría despedirse de él. Pero, tal como estaban las cosas, Poe dudaba que Finn despertara antes de que ella se fuera. Mas no se lo había dicho a Rey, no quería arruinarle las esperanzas.

─ Hola─ saludó una voz recién llegada.

El piloto se giró para ver a la recién llegada Rey, los últimos días pasaba más tiempo de lo normal con Finn. Poe suponía que quería aprovechar al máximo posible el poco tiempo que le quedaba ahí.

─ Buenas─ saludó Poe tan alegre, como siempre.

Rey hizo varias preguntas banales, mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba al lado de Poe. Poco a poco, se habían ido haciendo amigos. A lo tonto, estaban compartiendo mucho tiempo juntos, ahí sentados, esperando a que Finn despertara.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas sin importancia, necesitaban hablar un poco de eso, para olvidar la situación en la que se encontraban. Para olvidar que pronto los momentos de descanso y risas acabarían, para olvidar que aunque el camino por el que había llegado hasta ahí había sido difícil y doloroso, todavía quedaba mucho por recorrer. Y lo que quedaba por andar, no tenía pinta de ser mucho mejor de lo ocurrido hasta el momento.

─ Cuando me vaya, ¿seguirás pasando tiempo con él?─ preguntó Rey, mientras miraba a Finn con mucho cariño.

─ Estaré todo lo que pueda─ prometió Poe─. Pronto retomaremos las misiones y tendré menos tiempo libre─ contó y luego miró a la futura Jedi con su mirada llena de fuerza y sinceridad─. Pero cada vez que tenga un minuto libre, estaré con él.

Rey asintió complacida ante esas palabras, mirando a Poe con una sonrisa que se fue volviendo más triste conforme desvió su mirada hacía Finn.

─ Espero que no despierte cuando este solo─ deseó

El piloto asintió ante eso. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y Rey recordó que había algo que quería hablar con Poe, pero para el que no había encontrado todavía el momento indicado. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que si no lo hablaban ya, no lo harían nunca. Por ello, dirigió una mirada decidida hacía Poe.

─ Poe─ comenzó, buscando captar toda la atención del piloto, la cual consiguió. El piloto la miró atentamente, su tono había sido un poco melancólico─. Sé lo que hubo entre Kylo Ren y tú cuando erais jóvenes.

La cara generalmente alegre de Poe, evolucionó hasta una mueca en la que mezclaba la sorpresa, porque Rey supiera eso, con la tristeza que le traía recordar esos momentos buenos que había compartido con Ben. Pero todos esos recuerdos habían sido mancillados cuando el propio Ben los usó en su contra en esa temible tortura que todavía le hacía sufrir pesadillas.

─ Me enteré cuando me tenia prisionera y usé la fuerza en su contra, vi muchas cosas en su cabeza y entre todo eso, estabas tú─ habló Rey, en un tono calmado, no quería reprocharle nada a Poe, pese a todo el odio que sentía ella hacía Kylo Ren, debía ser justa con el piloto─. Él los atesoraba y eran de los pocos recuerdos, que podían considerarse como buenos…

Poe negó ante esas palabras. Poco a poco se había ido encogiendo, había acabado subiendo sus pies a la silla y abrazando sus piernas. Por lo menos no había escondido la cabeza...pero todo eso dolía. Porque le costaba creer en que se había convertido el chico que había querido. Y si el que Leia estuviera al tanto de todo ya le resultaba inquietante. Que a eso se le sumara Rey, le daba miedo.

─ Te aseguro que él me dejó muy claro que ya no siente nada por mí, así que no te preocupes por ese tema, es agua pasada─ escupió el piloto, visiblemente afectado por el tema.

Si, podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera ante Leia, podría negárselo a Rey o cualquiera persona. Pero dolía. Dolía porque después de tantos años y por alguna razón que le era totalmente desconocida, seguía queriendo a Ben. Si, había habido otras personas y ni mucho menos había sido célibe. Mas, desde que supo la verdad, desde que supo quién era Kylo Ren y que Ben seguía en teoría vivo, no podía dejar de pensar en que todavía lo seguía queriendo. Y era algo jodidamente molesto y estúpido. Además de imposible.

─ Por lo que vi en sus pensamientos, diría que sigue sintiendo algo agradable por ti, algo que le da miedo admitir, porque siente que es una de las muchas cosas que le acercan a la luz─ aseguró Rey, con todo el tacto del que era posible. Porque se veía a la legua lo mucho que le costaba hablar medianamente bien de Kylo Ren, el hombre al que odiaba profundamente y a quien quería derrotar─. No es lo mismo lo que se dice a lo que se piensa─ añadió Rey, un poco cabizbaja.

Eso no le hacía sentir mejor, ni mucho menos, solo conseguía que tuviera más dudas, más miedos, más indecisión. ¿Tenía alguna posibilidad de traer a Ben de vuelta? Lo peor de todo era que sin duda, una pequeña esperanza estaba brotando en su interior, como una pequeña e indefensa flor que crece en mitad del desierto. Era pequeña, pero fuerte. Y temía aferrarse a algo equivocado.

Mas aun así, debía agradecer a Rey por compartir eso con él. Siendo que habría sido más fácil para ella decir que Kylo Ren era todo oscuridad, que no había ni la más mínima luz en él. Podía notar que se había callado mucho sobre ese asunto, pero no se sentía ni con ganas ni con autoridad de preguntar.

─ Gracias por contármelo─ agradeció, intentando mirarla con una sonrisa, intento que fuera de alegría, mas lo único que consiguió fue una empapada en tristeza.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a Finn, sin saber muy bien que decirse en ese momento. Ambos habían coincidido con su enemigo, aunque de maneras muy distintas y Rey no quería oír nada de cuando había sido Ben, porque era mucho más fácil odiarlo si lo veía como alguien insensible que había matado a su padre. Que si sabía quien había sido antaño.

─ Cuando me cruce con Kylo Ren, le daré la paliza de su vida─ aseguró Rey sin dudarlo.

Tenía que asumir que lo que había habido alguna vez entre Poe y Ben ya daba igual. Porque podrían sentir queriéndose, pero eso ya no importaba. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado como para que lo suyo pudiera funcionar. Ya era demasiado tarde para lo suyo, solo podía tragarse todo eso y seguir adelante, como había hecho Ben.

─ Ponte a la cola.

Y sin embargo, la pequeña flor de esperanza, todavía seguía ahí.


End file.
